the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ransom Winterwolf
Introduction Ransom Winterwolf is a Guild Hunter like Elena. She refers to him as a "some-times friend" because they fight a lot. But they have each others' back no matter what.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 History / Biography ✥ Ransom had grown up on the streets. Being a hunter was considered even better in street hierarchy than being a gangbanger. Ransom had contacts the rest of the Hunters didn't—he never lost his street cred, though most people did once they go out. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 Back Stories ✥ Ransom once got scent-ambushed by vampires with Scent-Lure abilities and woke up naked with bites all over his body.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 About Species * Hunter-born * Human Skills, Powers, Abilities * Hunter-born — can scent vampires Allegiance * Guild Occupation / Position / Title * Guild Hunter for the Guild Weapons / Possessions / Vehicles * Super-duper high-powered gee-whiz telescope. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 * Rode a big Guild motorcycle Residence / Habitat / Origins * Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * Ransom thought Elena'a girly tendencies were funny—yet he conditioned his own hair.Angels' Blood, Book-1, ch. 1 * Didn't deal well with intimacy. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 Likes and Interests * Star gazing Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 * Fascination with guns and weaponry Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 Physical Description * Wore a braid hanging down his back Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 * Has hair prettier than one of Astaad's concubines. Archangel's Consort, Book 3, ch. 16 * too-handsome-to-live face with a wide grin Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 * High cheekbones and rich copper-gold skin inherited from his Cherokee ancestors, not to mention green eyes from Ireland-via a short sojourn in an Australian penal colony''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 * Pretty enough to lick up like ice cream. ''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 Interests / Likes / 1 Dislikes * liked to tease Elena by calling her by her real name: Elieanora. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 Love Interests * Nyree Connections * Family: * Friend: Elena Deveraux ("sometiems friend") * Girlfriend: Nyree * Employer: Guild * Boss: Sara Haziz * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * Gave Elena boots as a gag gift—had a sheath built into her shoe for a hidden flat blade Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 37 * He knows Illium from Erotique.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 Associated Characters, Places, Things, Groups, etc. * Elena Deveraux * Guild * Sara Haziz Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 1. Angels' Blood Sara told Elena that Ransom gave Sara a really weird report last night. He saw Elena flying. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 10 Ransom picked up Elena on a bike when she asked for a Retrieval while running from Dmitri. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 12 Takes Elena to the Guild Headquarters. Says Nyree left him, he's unhappy about it. Gets advice from Elena. She also steers him home by tweaking him.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 Raphael goes to his apartment, puts Nyree to sleep, and asks where would Elena hide if she was protecting her friends. Under compulsion he answered: "She wouldn't hide.", though he tried to stop himself. He called Elena to warn her. Let her know that Raphael thinks of her as his.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 17 Calls Elena with information. There's lots of angel and vamp activity—they're everywhere—and girls disappearing; He asks if he should warn the pros, she says they're mostly innocent but to have them look out for each other. The big news is that there's a hit out on Elena—an archangel wants her dead, but the order is on hold.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 Elena was wearing the boots he gave her with a hidden flat blade in the sole.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 37 He watched with Sara as Elena fell in Raphael's arms—and then they were surrounded by angels who lifted them up. A week later they plan to break into the Tower to find out about Ellie. Dmitri tells them she's alive "Perhaps not as she would've wished". Recovery will be slow—broke her back and most of her bones were shattered. He protects her from those who would use her vulnerability to hurt her. She in a coma.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 38 Ransom is still with Nyree when Elena wakes up a year later. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. epilogue 2. Archangel's Kiss Ransom calls Elena to let her know that the are huge bet against her living out the year—the vampires at Erotique are expecting her to be fed to Lijuan's Reborn, with the odds at 99 to 1. He knows Illium from Erotique.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 3. Archangel's Consort Ransom is sent to hunt down a bloodlust-ridden vampire in Boston with Elena as backup, who is accompanied by Venom, only to discover that instead of hunting 1 vampire, they are hunting 16. Ransom goes through the the front of the warehouse where the vampires are hidding while Elena uses the roof. Helped by Venom, the duo clear the warehouse of vampires and alert the police that the bloodlust-ridden vampires have been taken care of. 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows Quotes : He dropped his arm. "I let her leave stuff at my place. Girly shit." — Ransom Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 : His skin turned white over bone. "She lets any other fucker lay a hand on her, he'll be singing soprano the rest of his miserable life." — Ransom Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 : "And you—look like a reject from a biker show." ... "Hey!" Ransom took offense. "I'll have you know I'm a certified biker dude." — Sara and Ransom ref name="GH1ch13">''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 13 : "Apparently an archangel wants you dead. What the hell did you do to him?" ... "Not him. Her." ... "Ah. I wouldn't worry about it, then." Pure snark. "According to the gossip, your head's wanted on a silver platter-literally. The hunt's not authorized to begin yet." — Ransom and Elena ''Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 30 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Guild Members Category:Hunter Born